Silver possesses excellent electrical conductivity, surface plasmon resonance (SPR), and high reflectivity, leading to a variety of applications such as microelectronic circuitry, gas sensors, low emissivity coating and more recently as transparent conductive electrodes for displays. Since the properties of silver features are closely associated with synthetic approaches, many different synthetic methods have been developed to yield high quality silver features. Direct printing in an atmospheric environment offers a potentially low-cost and materials-efficient method for manufacturing silver features for electronics and energy devices. Significant efforts and progress have been made in developing printable silver inks. Nanoparticle suspension and organo-metallic compounds are the two primary precursors. Many research groups have reported highly conductive silver features using silver nanoparticle inks after annealing at approximately 200-350° C. Omnidirectional printing of remarkable silver features using colloidal silver nanocrystal inks has been reported. For the ink preparation, organic stabilizers were needed to create a stable silver nanoparticle suspension. A post-sintering process is required after the printing to remove organic stabilizers that usually decompose at temperatures larger than 200° C. Enormous efforts have been made to further reduce the sintering temperature by developing novel silver precursor inks. Use of two inks channels to implement silver mirror reaction has also been reported. The electrical conductivity of the resulting silver lines is 6% of bulk silver at room temperature. Use of microwave flash sintering to shorten the sintering duration of printed silver nanocrystals has been reported. Argon plasma sintering to fabricate the silver film on a plastic substrate at a substrate temperature of 120° C. has been reported. Self-sintered silver nanoparticles after a short exposure to HCl vapors was reported to achieve the high electrical conductive path at room temperature. The sintering of inkjet printed silver tracks with boiling salt water has been reported. Silver with good conductivity could has reportedly been obtained at a relatively low temperature of 150° C. using organo-silver ink. Most recently, reactive particle-free silver inks have been reported by modifying the Tollens' agent. Silver features with high conductivity were obtained after 100° C. heat treatment. These innovative approaches are capable of producing highly conductive silver features at relatively low temperatures. However, there are still areas for improvement. The synthesis of well-dispersed silver nanoparticle and organic metallic inks suitable for printing and low temperature sintering usually requires the stringent selection of reactants for the synthesis, sufficient stability to ensure ink shelf-life, and tedious synthesis procedures that increased the cost. In addition, the sintering processes require additional power sources and facilities.